The Emperor's New Home
After growing tired of his own world, Ken decides to remain permanently as the Digimon Emperor, which can only spell bad news for the other kids. Note: The English video recap for this episode is either unavailable or non-existent. Synopsis Ken escapes to the Digi-World, leaving his parents behind, knowing that the digidestined would seek him out in the real world. In the Digi-World, A bunch of Meramon keep the Digidestined busy while Ken seeks out his new Digimon, Agumon! Knowing it’ll be hard for them to fight against their friends, Ken’s plan is to now use their own Digimon against them. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Uh oh, the Emperor's not in a good mood today, which is like any other day." :-'Wormmon' observes the Digimon Emperor as he arrives in the Digital World. Reporter: "They say genius is one percent brains and ninety-nine percent hard work. Do you think that's true?" Ken: "Mine's two percent." :-'Ken' giving an interview. "You can destroy somebody tomorrow." LATER "I've got an idea. Let's grab some dark rings, we'll capture a couple of innocent Digimon, and make their lives absolutely miserable. That should make you happy." :-'Wormmon' does his best to cheer up the Digimon Emperor. "I'm surprised they didn't eat my arm right off." :-'Yolei' and the others watch their Digimon stuff themselves full of food. Davis: "Yeah, that's him. The evil kid." Cody: "Who would think that such a normal looking boy could be the Digimon Emperor?" Kari: "His smiles makes him look so gentle." TK: "Uh, yeah, but his haircut makes him look like you, Kari." :-'Davis', Cody, Yolei, Kari, TK, and Izzy find an article about Ken in the paper. Izzy: "Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist, Davis. Let's just find him." Davis: "What are knickers?" Izzy: "Never mind." :-'Izzy' should never use big words with Davis. Yolei: "Looks like a nice place to live." Davis: "Yeah, if living next to a heartless kid who wants to rule the world is nice." :-'Yolei' and Davis comment on Ken's apartment building. "I don't want to barge in. I might set off one of his booby traps." :-'Mrs. Ichijouji' fails to realize that if her son's room is protected against intruders by booby traps, then something must be seriously wrong. "It's strange. I mean, we don't even own a donkey." :-'Mrs. Ichijouji' isn't as smart as her sons. "Goodbye to all of you. Your trivial lives will plague me no longer. My destiny awaits." :-'Kens farewell note to the human world. '''Cody:' "Okay, I wrote down a battle plan." Yolei: "Uh, does it include the police?" Davis: "Huh? Man, that kid's trouble!" :-The DigiDestined arrive at Ken's apartment building at the same time as the cops. "Why do evil geniuses have to be so evil?" :-'Cody' asks the question of the ages. "Let's go get that evil cute guy!" :-'Yolei', not over her feelings for Ken. "Look at this land of fire! It's like the move... 'Land of Fire.'" :-'TK' comments on the land, but it's the movie makers who need some originality. "Master, can I get a little help here? I'm having some trouble standing." :-'Wormmons version of "I've fallen and I can't get up." '''Digimon Emperor:' "I'd rather we play spear throw." Greymon: "What? But I hate spear throw!" :-'Greymon' falls prey to the Digimon Emperor's dark ring. Digimon Emperor: "Greymon, digivolve to MetalGreymon and be my slave!" Greymon: "Greymon digivolve to..." SkullGreymon: "SkullGreymon!" :-Not exactly the result Ken was expecting. Davis: "How can we beat that thing?" Kari: "I have no idea!" Davis: "Not even one?" TK: "I have one!" Davis: "What?" TK: "I say we run, and then after that we run some more!" :-'Davis' defers to the more experienced DigiDestined for advice, but only TK has come across SkullGreymon before. Nefertimon: "Everyone, run!" Kari: "But we have to fight SkullGreymon!" Pegasusmon: "Yes, great idea! Stay clustered together so you create an easy target!" :-'Pegasusmon' may just be being sarcastic, but he's got a good point. "Why can't we ever fight anything short?" :-'Kari', not even the Harmonious Ones could answer that question. Davis: "With all that fire, they could bake, broil, and braze him. If he can't stand the heat, he better get out of the kitchen." TK: "Stop! You're making me wanna barbeque." :-'Davis' and TK watch the DarkTyrannomon take on SkullGreymon. Kari: "That's Agumon!" TK: "That slimy creature is coming after him! And when I say slimy creature, I mean Ken!" Kari: "Agumon!" TK: "Let him go!" Kari: "AGUMON!" TK: "You better not hurt him, Ken!" Davis: "Yeah, jerk!" Digimon Emperor: "From defeat, I snatch another victory!" Kari: "TK, DAVIS! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY! Oh!" :-'Kari' and the rest of the DigiDestined team are horrified to learn that Tai's partner has just become Ken's newest slave. "If he was able to get Agumon, that means every one of our digimon are in danger!" :-'Izzy' making a totally obvious statement, one that he really should've known before now. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure 02 episodes